


We Loved

by Serenity59



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Angel's song, Angst, Fall of Man, Garden of Eden, Gen, Heartbreak, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Fall, Sad, Songfic, The Angels Miss Their Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity59/pseuds/Serenity59
Summary: A short song inspired by 'Hurts Like Hell' by Fleurie- This is what I imagine the angels would think to themselves when confronted about their resentment towards humans, especially Gabriel. I often wondered what Naomi or Michael's response would be if they were asked why they were so detached from humans, and I came to think that this would be their truth. It is possible to love someone too much.





	We Loved

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to all my Angelrider fanfic followers! A new chapter should be out very soon!

_It wasn’t meant to be this way_

_This wasn’t ever the plan._

_You weren’t supposed to go away,_

_No, now you’d never understand._

 

 

_We loved_

_And we loved_

_And we lost you._

 

 

_We loved_

_And we loved_

_Then, we lost you._

 

 

_We loved_

_And we loved_

_And we lost you._

 

 

_And it broke us down._

_Yes, it broke us down._

 

 

_We were supposed to be_

_together_

_We were supposed to be_

_In love forever_

_You weren’t supposed to_

_leave us, no,_

_We were not meant_

_to separate._

 

 

_We never could see_

_It coming._

_We couldn’t comprehend_

_Tragic._

_This is something that we_

_Never dreamed of,_

_Something we couldn’t_

_Imagine._

 

 

_Yes, we loved,_

_And we loved,_

_And we lost you._

 

 

_We loved,_

_And we loved_

_And you left us._

 

 

_We loved you,_

_We loved you,_

_You left us._

 

 

_Yes, we gave you_

_Our grace_

_Our love_

_And our faith,_

_We loved_

_And we loved_

_And you left us._


End file.
